A Lone Wolf
by carolinapalacio
Summary: Ruby and Belle have a talk. Set after episode 2x07 Child of the Moon.


**I own nothing.**

* * *

It was funny how Storybrooke worked sometimes. Well, maybe funny wasn't the best way to describe it. Still, the morning had brought into Granny's more than a few people that had been ready to kill Ruby the night before.

No one really seemed to be worried about that. Or apologetic.

Well, there was that guy who had chuckled at her over his scramble eggs. "Yeah, sorry about that. Our bad." The closest thing to an apology Ruby had heard. Not that she wanted one. But perhaps some part of her needed it.

Maybe it had to do with the curse. This inability people appear to display when the time came to take responsibility for their actions. "We were cursed!" or "The curse has changed us" were thrown around more often than not. If she really thought about it though, she had been more than ready to take responsibility last night. So maybe it just had to do with the kind of person you were.

Taking Leeroy's order, she knew Belle had entered the dinner before she even saw her.

"Hi" Ruby tried a smile while she made her way to the other side of the counter.

"I'm mad at you" Belle announced, without much of an introduction, sitting in one of the stools. She didn't look mad, though.

"Yeah, I figured you would."

"And yet, you didn't come find me. You know, to apologize and maybe make sure I was alright"

"Granny told me you were fine. And she wasn't feeling so well after last night, so I'm kinda alone here. I was going to stop by the library later. I swear." And she meant it. Granny had woken up feeling a little sick, so Ruby had made sure she stayed in bed, while she promised to take care of the dinner.

"Okay, well, I'm listening." Ruby didn't seem to particularly get the hint, so Belle added "Your apology."

"Right" Ruby looked like she was thinking very carefully how to start. "I didn't mean to upset you, and I honestly didn't realize how traumatic it might've been for you to feel trapped again, considering, well, you know. I was not my best last night, obviously."

Ruby paused, and looked at Belle. "So, I am very sorry." She said it carefully and with perfect enunciation.

"That's it?"

"Oh, well, yes." But Belle didn't look satisfied. "I mean… I promise not to do it ever again?"

Belle stood up, and for a moment she looked as angry as someone with Belle's demeanor could look.

"How is it, that someone who was so willing to offer her help to a complete stranger was so unwilling to let other people help her in return?"

"Belle, listen…"

"No, you listen. I know we haven't known each other for so long, but you are one of the few people in my life I feel I can trust. And last night, you showed me the feeling isn't mutual."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

It was a surprise to Ruby the path the conversation was taking. "Belle, I understand how you must feel. But really, that's not how this is at all. Last night, I felt lost. The truth is, I haven't turned in 28 years, and I was so worried about what might happen that I let those worries consume me. If I hadn't been so scared then I would've been able to control myself. But I was, scared. And after Billy was found dead…" Ruby stopped talking, there were tears in her eyes and she seemed to be trying to regain some composure.

"When I first found out I was the wolf, back at the Enchanted Forest, I had just killed the person I loved." She said it quietly, her voice flat. "I didn't know. I thought it was him, the wolf. He chained himself up. And then I turned, and he didn't stand a chance."

It had been a long time since Ruby had told that story. And time hadn't made things easier for her. She looked at Belle, who was rooted in her place, looking at her with a expression Ruby had yet to decide what it meant.

"I was nervous before, so when Billy was found… Well. I'm not trying to excuse myself, but I lost it. I was freaked out. And, even when I learnt how to control the wolf, and be one with it, part of me was never able to let go of Peter. He is dead because of me. And I got away with it, you know? In a sense I got away with it."

"Ruby"

"No, I know what you're gonna say. It wasn't my fault, I didn't know what I was doing. But you know, it doesn't matter. It's just, Billy, and being powerless to the wolf again, it brought it all back." She paused "So, I'm really sorry about everything. I do trust you and I do consider you my friend."

Ruby looked suddenly very innocent, no trace of the wolf in her tired face.

"I don't really know what to say."

Ruby chuckled. "You could say you forgive me, and that we're cool."

Belle smiled. "Or course I forgive you." She paused, considering her next words. "If you ever feel like talking, about, well, anything really, concerning whatever it may be, you can come to me. I know maybe I wouldn't have been your first choice, but I am here."

Ruby smiled. She had thought in the past couple of days how much easier this whole deal would have been with Snow by her side. She missed her terribly. But Belle had that thing, that sort of kindred spirit she had found in Snow. It was in the kindness her eyes showed.

"Thank you. And you know, right back at you."

"So, you owe me a girls' night."

"Right, do you have something in mind?"

"Well, I heard something about this club…"

"Yeah, like I would take Rumpelstiltskin's girlfriend to a club for a thousand of guys to hit on her. I am not that suicidal."

Belle laughed. "Oh please, I can control Rumple."

Ruby hoped she could, because after reconnecting with the old Red in such an intense way for the last few days, she was ready to do some Ruby like activities. And now she had a friend to watch her back.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
